Amour, Poudlard et beauté
by Gaeriel Palpatine
Summary: Un ramassis de conneries, genre des cours d'éducation sexuelle et autres cassetête amoureux... Cette semaine, premier épisode de Mon Effroyable Fiancé, Rêvetsuce Gore!
1. Ouvrez, ouvrez la cage aux oiseaux

**Disclaimer** : Oki oki persos à Rowling (dans le genre l'eau ça mouille et on va finir par le savoir.)

**Auteur** : Hem.un truc aussi débile… j'ai honte de le dire mais c'est de moi, et oui, héhé que voulez-vous chuis pas douée pour les drames...(parait qu'ils sont « drôles », et bien entendu je suis sûre que je n'ai qu'à mettre une fic dans la catégorie « Humour » pour que tout à coup elle fasse pleurer !) C'est à désespérer d'écrire...

**Genre** : Bon bah je l'ai dit, un peu d'humour avec quelque fois des phrases très profondes par ci par là (mais attention bien cachées) et je vais mettre...oh aller R, au cas où je fais plusieurs chapitres, ce qui est peu probable mais soyons prévoyants (pis y a que le R qui vous excite, pas vrai bande de perverses ?) ;)

**Note** : En fait ce n'est pas vraiment une suite logique, (à ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux !) ce sont plus plein de petites histoires (si j'ai des reviews -) Allez-y, ça se lit vite pis faut pas se fier au début, ça devient extrêmement romantique à la fin (surtout si vous aimez (pas) Riri et Rogui)

**Ouvrez, ouvrez la cage aux oiseaux.**

« Une potion aphrodisiaque ? C'est quoi ? » s'exclama bêtement Harry, alors que Hermione rangeait précipitamment le livre qu'elle était en train de montrer à Lavande. Rogue vint de se poster près d'eux, comme un corbeau, après s'être faufilé entre les bancs à la manière d'un serpent (quel animal, cet homme, brrrou - manquerait plus qu'il soit monté comme un…….escalier)

Il tendit son bras vers Hermione, dont le visage pris à peu de choses près la couleur de l'affreux porte-jarretelles qui dépassait parfois de la robe de MacGonagall - c'est à dire rouge vif. Elle ressortit le livre du dessous du banc et le donna au professeur d'une main tremblante.

« Et bien, mesdemoiselles, mettons 10 points à chacune pour vous livrer à des activités hors sujet durant mes cours », ajouta-t-il d'une voix fielleuse. Il voulut ranger le livre dans sa poche (vi les poches de sorcier sont trèès grandes, ne serait-ce que pour ranger leurs baguettes de 30 cm de moyenne - impressionnants ces magiciens - alors cessez de m'interrompre, ok ?), quand Lavande protesta soudain.

« Mais professeur, c'est un livre de potions ! » Hermione lui fila un coup dans les côtes qui du visiblement faire son effet, étant donné les craquements sonores (krouk) qui se répercutèrent dans les cachots. Rogue remarqua le comportement de la fille aux cheveux bruns et reprit le livre avec un grand sourire mauvais (mettons plutôt un sourire mauvais tout court, soyons gentille avec ses pauvres maxillaires inutilisées). Regardant la couverture, sa bouche s'entrouvrit et son expression sembla...amusée (Rogue, amusé ?)

« De potions, en effet…Mademoiselle Granger, j'ignorais que vous vous passionniez pour mon court à ce point. » Mais Hermione n'était plus là. Elle avait sorti sa panoplie du Parfait Petit Ouvrier et était en train de creuser un tunnel très profond en dessous de son banc.

L'homme au nez crochu releva la tête, s'assurant que tous ses élèves lui prêtaient attention (« tu me la rends, hein ? »), puis lu à voix haute et lente (oh oui, très lente...) le titre du livre.

« Potions et recettes magiques pour stimuler le désir et susciter la sexualité ardente. » Les Serpentard, ainsi que leurs collègues Gryffondor - sauf Ron et Harry, qui ne comprenaient pas ce que cela voulait dire - éclatèrent de rire. Le maître des potions (« Kss, couchée, la potion, couchée ! ») rangea le livre (le veinard) dans sa robe et dit d'une voix suave aux deux jeunes filles :

« Je ne doute pas que vous en ayez grandement besoin, mais je suis hélas obligé de vous confisquer cet ouvrage qui ne figure pas au programme de mon cours. »

Il repartit s'asseoir à son bureau, tandis que Hermione rebouchait son trou à contrecoeur et que Lavande sembla se pétrifier sur place, balbutiant des mots à une vitesse incroyable : « Mais-qu'est-ce-qu'il-veut-dire-par-on-en-a-besoin ? J'ai-pas-besoin-de-ça-moi-je-suis-la-plus-jolie-fille-de-Gryffondor-pourquoi-a-t-il-raconté-ça-j'en-ai-pas-besoin! ». Ron profita de son état, raide comme un bloc (Lavande, pas le rouquin !) pour la déplacer délicatement - ha-hem - et prendre sa place.

« Sale type, marmonna-t-il, je suis sûr qu'il a expérimenté chacune de ces potions avant de se rendre compte que c'était peine perdue pour lui. » Hermione ne répondit rien, mais son visage arborait maintenant une délicate nuance de blanc.

« Encore heureux, tu t'imagines avoir une « sexualité ardente « avec lui ! » ricana Harry.

« Vaut mieux pas, fit le rouquin avec une grimace, en plus que tout le monde sait que les filles c'est pas son truc. »

« « Pas son truc ? » ? Tu veux dire qu'il préfère les harpies, c'est ça ? Ca ne m'étonne pas ! » Les deux garçons s'esclaffèrent - silencieusement bien sûr, même s'ils ne risquaient plus grand chose, le sablier de leur maison étant dans les négatifs depuis pas mal de temps de toute façon.

« Nan, tu sais ce que je veux dire, reprit Ron, il est un peu… « zou ».C'est pour ça qu'on l'a jamais vu avec une fille. »

« Zou ? » s'étonna le Gryffondor à lunettes (comme dit le proverbe, « Gryffondor à lunettes, Gryffondor à…chaussettes »)

« Harry, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? » interrompit Hermione, qui venait de revenir à la vie et en profita pour s'insérer dans la conversation. « Il aime...il aime les hommes, c'est évident » chuchota-t-elle.

A ce moment-là, Rogue cessa un instant de discourir sur l'utilité d'utiliser des plumes de crapauds à trois têtes nés le 32 février pour les potions de Dégraissage des cuvettes de WC pour leur lancer un regard féroce, et ils se turent tous les trois. Pourtant, alors que l'homme recommençait à parler, Harry se mit à s'interroger sur lui. Son professeur, gay ? (déjà, rien qu'essayer de l'imaginer « gai » c'était mission impossible.) D'un autre côté, Ron l'avait dit, on ne l'avait jamais vu avec une femme.

Le maître des potions arrêta de parler et les élèves commencèrent à prendre note. Harry fit de même, bien qu'il n'eut aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait écrire. Il se résolut à recopier sur Hermione - et vivent les bonnes vieilles habitudes. Alors qu'il notait pourquoi il était préférable de se servir de plumes de crapauds à trois têtes plutôt que d'intestins de serpents à 2 pattes, il releva lentement la tête, et vit que son professeur avait les yeux perdus dans le vague. L'adolescent se rendit compte alors que l'emplacement de ce « vague » correspondait à son…entrejambes. (les bancs sont très hauts, ce sont encore des vieux modèles que Dumbledore n'a toujours pas voulu changer depuis 1547)

Le garçon referma précipitamment ses jambes entrouvertes et l'homme aux cheveux noirs sursauta, avant de se replonger rapidement dans son livre. Harry était abasourdi : Rogue, le mater ? Il essayer de continuer à recopier sur sa voisine, mais son esprit était définitivement ailleurs (ça depuis le temps qu'on le savait). La simple idée que son professeur si sombre et si froid puisse avoir une libido, ou même puisse désirer quelqu'un lui semblait inimaginable.

Rogue était…était Rogue, tout simplement. Il n'aimait personne, et personne ne l'aimait. Homme ou femme, aucune importance.

« Pourtant, je reconnais qu'il n'est pas totalement dénué de charme… », songea Harry.

**Voix hystérique de la conscience** : « Attend attends tu parles de ROGUE, là ! »

« Ta gueule la conscience. J'ai pas dit que je l'aimais, j'ai juste fait la remarque qu'il n'était pas SI moche que ça. Je veux dire, il a ptet pas les cheveux gras, ptet que c'est juste son shampoing qui fait ça, ou alors...c'est un produit spécial pour se protéger des vapeurs de potions, c'est ça. Quant à son nez...on le dit crochu, mais moi je le décrirais plutôt comme un cap, une péninsule, que dis-je - »

« Oui, que dis-tu voilà la question ! Fais toi une raison : il A les cheveux crochus et le nez gras, ce n'est pas un effet de ton imagination. »

**Petite voix de l'imagination** : « On a besoin de moi ? »

**Voix sèche de la conscience :** « Non merci j'ai déjà assez de problèmes avec ce gosse abruti. »

**Voix surexcitée et pubère (fatalement) de Harry :** « Si, attend, reviens - vire-toi la conscience. »

**Voix très énervée de celle-ci (tout aussi énervée) :** « Oh bon d'accord j'me casse, de toute façon je compte pour du beurre dans cette cervelle atrophiée. »

**Harry :** « Ouais, ouais c'est ça. Bon, l'Imagination. Voilà, heu, c'est Rogue. Je ne sais rien de lui, alors à toi. »

**Petite voix de pucelle effarouchée de l'Imagination :** « D'accord, mais je ne te promets rien tu sais...hihi...Bon, alors, que savons-nous sur ce mystérieux professeur, si ce n'est qu'il a déjà été Mangemort ? Qu'a-t-il du vivre ? Par quoi est-il passé ? Il a espionné le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour Dumbledore, alors qu'il risquait la mort ! Mais il est toujours là, il a survécu…c'est un sorcier avec de grands pouvoirs cachés.

**Harry, toujours perplexe : « **Mais pourquoi est-il si méchant ? » (naan j'fais pas de pub)

**La conscience, avec un sourire sadique : **« Parce qu'il hait les gosses attardés comme toi et que tout ce qu'il rêve de faire est de bouffer ce petit crâne d'arriéré ! »

**Harry, surpris : **« Tiens t'es re-là, toi ? »

**La cosncience** : « Chuis déjà partiiiiiiie. »

Claquement de porte dans le cerveau du Balafré.

**L'Imagination, fulminante : **« Je te jure, y a des coups de pieds aux terminaisons nerveuses qui se perdent ! »

**Harry** : « S'il te plééé, continue. Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi Rogue était si désagréable. »

**L'Imagination, reprenant sa dignité : **« Ha oui, et bien, avec tout ce que ce pauvre homme a souffert, il est méfiant. On a abusé de sa confiance lorsqu'il était encore jeune, peut-être a-t-on même prétendu l'aimer pour l'abandonner ensuite…Aujourd'hui son coeur est brisé, voilà pourquoi il porte sans cesse un masque d'indifférence, il a peur de s'attacher et de souffrir à nouveau. Mais je suis sûre que si quelqu'un prenait la peine d'essayer de se rapprocher de lui, avec douceur et patience, il découvrirait un homme extraordinaire. »

**Harry, larme à l'oeil (mentalement, hein, pasque avec tous ces idiots de Serpentard) :** « Je te remercie, j'aurais jamais trouvé ça tout seul. »

**L'Imagination, faussement gênée :** « Bah, si ça peut te rendre service. Je te laisse, je vais faire un tour du côté des insultes à Malfoy pour le prochain match de Quidditch, j'ai séché cette partie-là ces temps-ci. »

**Harry** : « Ok, merci. »

**L'imagination**: « A la prochaine ! »

Le jeune garçon sortit de sa torpeur pour remarquer que le professeur avait recommencé à dicter la matière. Il gribouilla quelques mots en vitesse sur son parchemin - après tout, Hermione serait ravie de lui prêter ses notes plus tard.

Harry était en train d'admirer les traits subtils du Maître des potions lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Les élèves se levèrent et commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires. Le jeune garçon en fit de même puis jeta un bref coup d'oeil discret à l'homme, et s'aperçut que celui-ci regardait à nouveau son entrejambes ; il détourna rapidement son regard, tandis que Harry refermait son sac avec un sourire en coin.

« Potter, restez ici. »

Plusieurs Serpentard ricanèrent, s'imaginant sans doute que l'idole des Gryffondor allait écoper d'une nouvelle retenue. Mais Harry, lui, savait que son professeur voulait en réalité lui avouer ses sentiments. Et il était prêt à les accepter. Il lui dirait lui-même ce qu'il ressentait en retour. Son coeur se serra d'une émotion intense alors que des yeux sombres se fixaient dans les siens. Le dernier élève, Ron, qui semblait encore plus abruti et effrayé que d'habitude (c'est possible ?) sortit finalement du cachot.

Enfin. Ils étaient seuls. Harry vit Rogue ouvrir la bouche, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Son amour fraîchement découvert prit le dessus :

« Moi aussi », dit-il avec assurance, permettant à une larme de couler le long de sa joue.

Le Maître des potions le regarda d'un air interdit pendant quelques secondes, puis il sembla finalement assimiler ce que l'adolescent venait de lui déclarer.

« Vous voulez dire, commença-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, que vous aussi vouliez me prévenir que ma braguette était ouverte ? Je vous ferai remarquer, Potter, que je porte une robe. »

Harry se pétrifia sur place. Il baissa lentement, très lentement la tête, et aperçut un morceau d'étoffe rouge recouvert de petits vifs d'or, qui appartenait sans conteste à un caleçon, lequel recouvrait sans conteste également son propre corps. Rouge de honte, il osa regarder son professeur pendant un bref instant : celui se retenait visiblement de rire.

**L'Imagination, arrive gaiement en sautillant :** « Tu m'as appelée ? Ca y est, tu as enfin révélé au nouvel amour de ta vie que tu l'aim - »

**BAAM !**

**L'Imagination, le nez en sang : **« Bé gu'est-ce gue j'ai fait ? »

**Harry, très en colère :** « La prochaine fois, au lieu de me sortir des conneries, TU LA FERMES ! »

**La conscience, heureuse de ce qui est arrivé à sa collègue :** « Et moi Riri, tu me reprends ? »

**Harry, VRAIMENT très en colère** : « NAAAN ! Dégagez toutes les deux ! » fit-il en remontant dignement sa braguette.

C'est ainsi que depuis ce jour-là, Harry Potter devint un pauvre légume lobotomisé de la pastèque, privé à la fois de sa conscience et de son imagination.

**The (sad) End **

Je vous avais prévenus c'est débile...mais bon j'essaie de proposer des solutions mouwa, c'est honorable…Si vo plis revieuwez tout plein j'en ai besoin c'est ma drogue ! -

Influence Donjon de Naheulbeuk


	2. Cours d'éducation physique

**Disclaimer** : Oki oki persos à Rowling (dans le genre l'eau ça mouille et on va finir par le savoir…)

**Auteur** : Hem…un truc aussi débile…j'ai honte de le dire mais c'est de moi, et oui, héhé que voulez-vous chuis pas douée pour les drames…(parait qu'ils sont « drôles », et bien entendu je suis sûre que je n'ai qu'à mettre une fic dans la catégorie « Humour » pour que tout a coup elle fasse pleurer !!) C'est à désespérer d'écrire….. 

**Genre** : Bon bah je l'ai dit, un peu d'humour avec quelque fois des phrases très profondes par ci par là (mais attention bien cachées) et je vais mettre…oh aller R, au cas où je fais plusieurs chapitres, ce qui est peu probable mais soyons prévoyants (pis y a que le R qui vous excite, pas vrai bande de perverses ??) )

**Note** : En fait ce n'est pas vraiment une suite logique, (à ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux !!) ce sont plus plein de petites histoires (si j'ai des reviews ^-^)   

MERCI A TOUT LE MONDE POUR LES REVIEWS CA M'A BEAUCOUP EMUE, SI SI !!! ^-^

Voilà j'ai eu l'idée de cette ch'tite histoire après une expérience toute personnelle, qui m'a traumatisée…(un prof habituellement rigide et coincé – ça ne vous rappelle personne ? - qui vous explique l'utilisation du préservatif féminin, si si ça traumatise, je vous jure !!!)

Bon si nous reprenions les cours ?? ) 

******************************************

** Cours d'éducation… « physique » **

****

« Albus, vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir changer d'avis… ? » l'implora MacGonagall. 

« Tout à fait sûr, Minerva » répondit celui-ci, qui avait l'air plutôt satisfait de lui-même.

La directrice lança un regard désespéré à ses collègues, qui s'étaient tous réunis dans la salle des professeurs ce soir-là sous l'ordre de Dumbledore. Flitwick se mit soudain debout sur sa pile de livres pour prendre la parole de sa petite voix fluttée.

« Monsieur le Directeur, vous avez mentionné que seules les classes de 5ème bénéficieraient de ce cours en extra je suppose donc qu'il ne faudra qu'un seul enseignant…qui s'en chargera si je puis me permettre ? »

Le silence se fit dans la salle, tandis que le vieil homme semblait réfléchir, mais sa rêverie fut brusquement interrompue par la porte qui s'ouvrit avec fracas. Un grand homme sombre, le Zorro des chaudrons bouillonnants, le Batman de la mixture laxative, le Voldemort de la recette magique de la charlotte aux pommes – en bref, Severus Rogue – venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Je suis en retard », dit-il d'une voix que même s'il avait sortit « Je porte des bas nylons à pois roses », personne n'aurait rit. (sauf peut-être Dumbledore, qui a une passion cachée pour les sous-vêtements)

Celui-si semble soudain avoir une révélation. 

« Mon cher Severus, vous êtes la personne qu'il nous faut ! Nous avons un poste vacant et vous seul me paraissez être à la hauteur… »

« C'est vrai, continua MacGonagall, heureuse d'y échapper, vous seul avez les qualités requises. »

« Votre talent et votre expérience vous désignent », admit Chourave, qui elle non plus ne ressentait apparemment pas une attirance folle pour ce job. Tous les professeurs hochèrent la tête et acquiescèrent en vantant les qualités multiples de leur collègue au nez crochu. Celui-ci eut un sourire satisfait.

« Puisque vous semblez avoir besoin de moi, je ferai de mon mieux pour vous servir, monsieur le Directeur. Seulement, j'aimerais avoir quelques petites précisions sur cette « fonction ». »

« Oh, ce n'est rien de bien méchant, Severus. J'ai eu l'idée de faire donner ce cours à Poudlard après avoir découvert qu'il est très fréquent dans les écoles moldues. Bien sûr, en tant que sorciers, notre approche en sera quelque peu… différente ».

« Mais encore ? demanda impatiemment le maître des potions. Cela empiètera-t-il sur mes autres heures de travail ? »

« Du tout, du tout, le rassura l'homme à la barbe blanche. Il ne concernera que les élèves de 5ème, à raison de 2h semaine. Je propose d'associer des maisons ensemble, ce qui vous prendrait 4 heures semaine. Cela ne vous surcharge pas trop, je pense ? »

« Pas du tout, monsieur le directeur » fit Rogue, qui avait vraiment l'air fier de lui. Mais vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit en quoi consistait ce cours ? »

« Il s'agira, mon cher Severus », répondit le vieil homme avec des yeux brillants, ignorant totalement Chourave qui s'était évanouie, MagGonagall qui avait une crise de fou rire, et Flitwick qui dégringolait de sa pile de livres pour la même raison, « de dispenser des cours d'éducation sexuelle aux joyeux étudiants de Poudlard. »  

*******************************

« 2h ! 2h ! » s'exclama Ron, livide d'indignation, alors que lui, Hermione et Harry se rendait au dernier local du couloir du 7ème étage. 

« Quant tu penses qu'ils nous ont sucré 2h d'études pour étudier on sait même pas quoi ! » continua-t-il.

« En plus pour nous coller avec les Serpentard… » ajouta Harry d'un air sombre, tandis que Pansy Parkinson et sa bande de hyènes les dépassait en ricanant.

« Je suis sûre que ce sera un cours intéressant, Ron. C'est une nouveauté à ce qu'il paraît, et uniquement pour les 5ème année. Nous avons de la chance », essaya gentiment de lui expliquer Hermione. Mais le rouquin semblait vraiment très énervé : « Oui et bien je m'estimais très « chanceux » d'avoir du temps libre, aussi. Le pompon ce serait que comme prof on se tape… »

« Tiens, tiens, le Trio Inséparable est une fois de plus le dernier arrivé, quelle surprise », fit le grand homme noir qui venait de surgir devant eux.

« …Rogue » compléta inutilement Ron, pétrifié.

L'homme ci-nommé lui adressa un regard à geler un phénix enflammé et lui susurra d'une voix chargée de menaces : « Je n'ai pas le souvenir que vous et moi ayons été suffisamment proches pour que vous vous permettiez de m'appeler par mon nom, Weasley. J'enlève 20 points à votre maison pour votre insolence, et à l'avenir ayez la bonté de me dire « professeur », lorsque vous souhaiterez me parler. » 

Il fit volte-face et rentra dans la classe, tandis que Ron arborait une expression rappelant celle d'un croque-mort dépressif. Les trois retardataires se dépêchèrent de trouver des places, et virent qu'il  n'en restait plus q'au premier rang – ce qui n'était guère surprenant.

Rogue s'assit sur sa chaise, et le silence se fit. Le maître-des-potions-maître-de-rien-du-tout-pour-le-moment se racla la gorge et ressentit une émotion bizarre en s'apercevant que la plupart de ses élèves l'observaient avec intention, voire intérêt – c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Il en aurait presque été ému, si une corne de dragonne en chaleur ne lui avait pas arraché le cœur 20 ans plus tôt, le forçant par là à porter un organe cardiaque en plastique ensorcelé. 

De longues minutes passèrent, et le professeur se dit qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas passer toute l'heure à lancer des regards effrayants aux élèves – encore que cela ne l'eut pas dérangé. « _Bon,_ pensa-t-il, _le truc c'est d'essayer de se retrouver en terrain connu…que ferais-tu dans une classe normale… ? » _

« Granger !» aboya-t-il soudainement, faisant sursauter la jeune fille. « Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? »

« Je…je ne sais pas, monsieur », balbutia celle-ci.

« Parf – heu, lamentable ! 15 points de moins à Gryffondor. » _Ah la vache, ça fait quand même du bien…bon, allons-y._

« Le professeur Dumbledore – bénit soit cet homme _merveilleux_, commença l'ex-Mangemort d'un ton faux, a eu l'excellentE idée de vous faire donner ces cours comme préparation à certains « actes » futures qui à mon avis ne vous concernent nullement. Mais le directeur a pensé que cela pourrait être dans votre intérêt, et ma foi je lui obéis, bien que je ne vois pas l'utilité d'apprendre la course à pieds à des babouins unijambistes, si vous me permettez cette métaphore. » 

_Tu ne l'as toujours pas dit…._

Il releva la tête et sa plus grande stupeur, cette fois-ci tous les élèves le fixaient du regard, attendant la suite. _S'ils s'imaginent_ _que je vais leur enseigner des sorts de magie noire, ils vont être déçus_…_Quoique_, songea-t-il aigrement. L'homme au nez crochu se mit debout et prit un parchemin qui était sur son bureau, le tenant comme s'il s'agissait d'une feuille de papier hygiénique récemment utilisée par un troll diarrhéique. 

« Le professeur Dumbledore ma laissé ici ses directives, nous allons donc commencer par le premier point, à savoir les schémas de… ». Il s'arrêta alors que ses yeux triplaient de volume à la lecture du parchemin. 

« Monsieur ? »

« Quoi ? » fit-il sèchement en relevant la tête, puis son expression se radoucit lorsqu'il vit qui avait parlé. 

« Ceci est un cours de quoi au juste ? » demanda Draco en papillonnant (lèche-cul jusqu'à la mort, comme son père…)

_Bon, courage. Au fait ça s'appelle comment déjà ?_

« Pour répondre à votre question, Mr Malfoy, « ceci » est un cours de coloration textuelle. »Wow. Sa voix n'avait même pas flanché il était fier de lui.

Le jeune blond ouvrit de grands yeux. « Vous voulez dire, comme ces bics moldus qui permettent d'écrire avec 4 couleurs différentes ? »

Le cœur en plastique de Rogue s'arrêta. Il parcourut discrètement le parchemin du directeur et vit que dans le chapitre « ustensiles moldus », les stylos n'étaient pas mentionnés. Il avait merdé. Mais où ? Il se rendit soudain compte de sa bourde.

« Hem, rectifia-t-il, c'était pour voir si vous suiviez – Granger, 15 points en moins pour avoir laissé Malfoy dire une connerie »

« Mais - »

« Pas de commentaire ! Bon, en réalité vous êtes ici pour suivre des cours d'éducation sexuelle. » _Oh merde. Je l'ai dit. __Et sans flancher en plus. T'as raison, Severus, ne leur laisse pas montrer que tu as peur, lance leur un regard menaçant – tu fais ça si bien. _

Le silence s'installa dans la classe, le temps que les élèves digèrent l'information. Le prof de potion se retourna un peu trop brusquement, face au tableau, prit une craie et commença à noter… date. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment. 

« Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu Rogue prononcer le mot « sexuelle » ? » fit un Ron complètement abasourdi, dont la bouche traînait à terre – juste à côté de celle d'Hermione.

_« 23 novembre 1995. » C'est déjà un bon début,_ songea l'homme au nez crochu. « J'espère que cela répond à votre question, Mr Malfoy ? »

« Oui, monsieur », répondit celui-ci avec un sourire en coin, visiblement ravi.

L'homme frotta ses mains pleines de craies sur sa cape noire, et – voyant qu'elle était maintenant blanche – l'enleva. (ce n'était pas un problème, il portait en permanence 17 capes). Il s'empara à nouveau du parchemin, reprenant contenance, et s'adressa aux élèves : « Bon, il écrit ici que le premier point à aborder est l'anatomie masculine et féminine. » Il reprit une craie, et entreprit de faire ce qui lui était suggéré : dessiner des schémas au tableau.

A nouveau, de longues minutes passèrent, tandis que Rogue, langue en dehors de la bouche, s'appliquait à sa tâche. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se déplaça sur le côté, afin que ses élèves puissent voir ses œuvres, étant donné que ses 16 capes leur avaient bouché la vue pendant la divine création. L'homme aux cheveux noirs jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses dessins et en fut plutôt fier – pour de l'à peu près, surtout sans avoir jamais eu de modèle dénudé vivant sous les yeux, il estimait sans être tiré pas trop mal. 

Des murmures parcoururent la classe, et quelques élèves audacieux osèrent pouffer de rire. Rogue, blessé dans son honneur d'artiste, les chercha du regard, pour voir s'ils pouvaient leur retirer des points – s'ils étaient Gryffondor, quoi – lorsqu'il aperçut que Lavande Brown avait levé sa main. Il lui fit un signe de tête agacé.

« Monsieur, fit la jeune fille, pourquoi avait-vous dessiné une queue à cette femme ? »

« Intéressant, chuchota Ron à Harry, moi j'aurais plutôt demandé pourquoi elle a des oreilles jusqu'au épaules ». Ils éclatèrent de rire, puisque de tout façon leur professeur semblait trop absorbé dans l'observation de ses schémas pour essayer de comprendre ce que la Gryffondor avait voulu dire. 

Bien sûr, il avait fait une longue queue touffue à son dessin féminin. Sa propre expérience personnelle se résumait à des Niffleuses, des Hyppogriffes et des dragonnes, lesquelles avaient toutes des queues. Pourquoi les femelles humaines n'en auraient-elles pas ? Il lança un regard soupçonneux à Lavande, se demandant si elle se foutait de lui. Celle-ci ne parut pas impressionnée mais se rendit apparemment compte que son professeur manquait de….heu, de références. D'un autre côté, elle-même manquait de Buses, et elle se dit que contredire Rogue n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution pour faire remonter sa moyenne.

« Je m'excuse, professeur, j'avais heu…mal vu votre dessin, ajouta-t-elle. J'ai du me tromper, excusez-moi. »

Hermione lui lança un regard scandalisé et, bien décidée à ne pas laisser ses petits camarades dans l'ignorance – elle avait déjà potassé des dizaines de livres offerts par Krum sur le sujet  – elle prit la parole.

« Moi aussi je vois une queue, Lavande. » protesta-t-elle. Elle se retourna vers Rogue. « Professeur, je ne sais pas quel genre de femelles vous avez fréquentées, mais je peux vous dire que chez les humains, les femmes n'ont pas de queue. »

« Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais, Granger ?! » la coupa Draco, qui lui pensait qu'une femme de ce genre pourrait être terriblement excitante. « De toute façon tu n'es qu'un écureuil asexué ! »

Le professeur de potions sourit à cette remarque qu'il n'avait lui-même jamais osé énoncer tout haut. « Calmez-vous, Draco, laissez donc mademoiselle Granger nous prouver que nous avons tort. » Les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire, alors que Hermione rougissait violemment – à la fois de gêne et de fureur.

« Nous attendons, miss Granger » continua le professeur.

***********************

Voilà heu c'est déjà fini parce que je dois partir et je ne reviens que dans 2 semaines, mais je vous en prie, critiquez quand même, ça ne mange pas de pain ! Dites que c'est naze si vous le voulez (perso c'est ce que je pense) mais j'ai pas eu le temps de travailler cette fic donc ça vole bas pour le moment…allez bye !! -)


	3. Une bête histoire de queue

Au secours il est 6h du soir et je suis en train de suer sur mon ordi, il fait 42 degrés dans le Sud de ma petite Belgique, une fwé….je meurs….

Bon voilà la suite du cours le plus excitant de tout Poudlard, avec le plus sexy des profs potionneux!! ^-^

*************************** 

« Mais professeur, je…c'est logique…, balbutia Hermione, enfin…aucune queue ne dépasse de ma jupe, vous voyez bien.. » Comment expliquer ce qui lui semblait une telle évidence ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, la jeune fille se sentit aussi empotée que son ami rouquin. 

« Mais peut-être la cachez-vous justement, fit Rogue d'un air soupçonneux. Je vois clair dans votre jeu vous tentez de m'induire en erreur. Cependant, je me flatte d'en savoir un peu plus que vous sur le sujet, stupide gamine, alors à l'avenir ne m'interrompez plus. » 

Hermione décida de s'écraser. La raison de plus fort… Le maître des potions, satisfait d'avoir cloué le bac de l'insolente ignorante qui essayait de saloper son beau cours tout neuf, regarda à nouveau ses schémas humains et décida que oui, ils étaient parfaits et que non, il n'y avait rien à reprocher à ses deux palmipèdes. 

« A présent, continua-t-il en se rasseyant, vous allez me recopier ces dessins sur vos feuilles – aussi rapidement que possible – ensuite vous en écrirez les parties principales, avec petites flèches et tout ça… ». 

Les élèves se regardèrent, puis finalement obéirent. Harry essaya tant bien que mal – voire plus mal que bien – de donner une morphologie humaine à ses créations, qui pour l'instant restaient au stade des invertébrés aquatiques à trois pattes. Ron, quant à lui, se contenta de griffonner 4 traits à la va vite – un pour le corps, un pour les bras, deux pour les jambes et une boule pour la tête.

Le jeune orphelin regarda discrètement la feuille d'Hermione, qui s'appliquait. Lorsqu'elle ôta son bras, il vit que si ses personnages étaient plutôt bien faits, l'homme était étrangement maigre et bossu, avec des cheveux noirs jusqu'au épaules, et un nez qui ressemblait à celui d'une sorcière (moldue). Il faillit éclater de rire lorsqu'il reconnut l'homme. Puis il remarqua que sa voisine ne l'avait pas gâté, d'un certain point de vue « anatomique ». Apparemment, Hermione n'avait pas digéré le coup de la « queue »…

« Bon, vous devez avoir terminé maintenant, dit Rogue au bout d'un moment. Je vais choisir un « volontaire » qui va nous présenter ses dessins et en commenter les différents éléments. » Son regard balaya la classe avec une lueur mauvaise et Harry eut peur que ce ne soit à lui de se ridiculiser grâce à ses « merveilles » à trois pattes.

« Granger, venez donc nous montrer vos œuvres », fit l'homme avec ironie. 

La jeune fille ne parut pas du tout ennuyée, au contraire elle se leva vivement et marcha jusqu'à l'avant de la classe. Elle montra fièrement sa feuille aux élèves, tandis que le professeur avait reculé sa chaise contre le mur et faisait semblant de s'intéresser à son parchemin.

« Allez-y, allez-y », dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux, comme s'il voulait persuader l'adolescente que rien de ce qu'elle pouvait avoir fait n'était digne de son intérêt. En réalité, il espérait que les autres étudiants se moqueraient d'elles – ses petits Serpentard chéris faisaient ça si bien. 

« Je vais d'abord décrire le mâle, commença Hermione. Le mâle dans son ensemble n'est pas très imposant, bien que de haute taille – il est assez rachitique et n'est pour ainsi dire constitué que d'os. Il va sans dire qu'il ne se bat pas, car sa faible force physique ne le lui permet pas. »

Le maître des potions n'écoutait qu'à moitié les commentaires de la jeune fille tout ce qu'il entendait, c'était les ricanements des Serpentard – et même des Gryffondor ? _« Cette fille réussit même à se ridiculise devant les crétins de sa propre maison, pathétique… », _pensa-t-il en se replongeant – à moitié – dans sa lecture.

« A présent, occupons-nous des _détails_, continua Hermione. Le mâle possède une arme redoutable (elle pointa du doigt le tas de cheveux noirs de son dessin), qui consiste en une masse sombre et odorante, dont l'odeur répugnante l'empêche d'être attaqué par un ennemi – mais lui supprime également toute vie sociale. »

Les rires s'accentuèrent. Rogue eut un sourire satisfait. _« Hermione, il va se rendre compte de quelque chose, arrête ça tout de_ _suite »,_ la supplia mentalement Harry, mais la jeune fille, blessée dans son amour-propre, était trop bien lancée. 

« Une deuxième arme – plutôt efficace – est cette espèce de corne gigantesque et recourbée ». Elle désigna le nez particulièrement affreux qu'elle avait dessiné.

Certaisn élèves s'étranglèrent de rire, « _Même Longdubat »,_ remarqua Rogue, vraiment fier de lui. Cette gamine de Gryffondor avait peut-être osé le « défier » en décrivant une espèce de monstre rare et repoussant, ce n'était jamais qu'une bien piètre revanche. _« Qui lui vaudra quand même quelques petits points en moins, pour ne pas avoir respecté les_ _consignes… »,_ se dit-il avec un sourire sardonique. 

Lorsque Harry vit l'endroit que Hermione pointait à présent, il secoua Ron, lequel était affalé sur le banc. « Ron, dis-lui d'arrêter ça, ça va mal finir », gémit le balafré. Mais le rouquin profitait visiblement de la situation. « Attend, fit-il entre deux hoquets, je veux savoir ce qu'elle va dire sur...sur _ça _! »

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains, soupira, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque Hermione reprit la parole.

« Dernier des « détails » qui valent la peine d'être cités chez le mâle- mais certainement le plus insignifiant. Sa taille minuscule – tant que son inutilité réelle et son inactivité _millénaire_ - complexent énormément notre spécimen, bien qu'il s'en cache. D'ailleurs, celui-ci est sans cesse recouvert d'affreuses loques odorantes, sombres elles aussi, qui sont typiques aux cachots désaffectés où habitent notre mâle et son harem de cafardes en chaleur. »

Rogue eut soudain un sentiment bizarre. Peut-être était-ce le mot « cachot », le fait que Longdubat vienne de s'écrier « C'est tout à fait lui », ou alors de voir ses élèves pleurer, écroulés sur leurs bancs toujours est-il qu'il ressentit l'envie de voir les dessins de la jeune fille, bien qu'il s'était solennellement juré de jouer l'indifférence totale.

« Sileence », susurra-t-il. Les élèves se turent mais gardèrent une expression amusée – du moins les Serpentard, impatients de la suite.

« Granger, fit l'homme au nez crochu d'un ton qui se voulait détaché, donnez-moi ceci. »

La jeune fille sembla soudain se rendre compte de la présence de son professeur. Elle perdit sa belle assurance, et sembla plutôt intimidée pourtant quelque chose brillait encore dans ses yeux. 

« Je ne préfère pas, professeur. »

« Mais moi si, et comme je suis votre supérieur vous allez m'obéir », répliqua Rogue avec une lueur plus que menaçante dans le regard.

« Vous le regretteriez, professeur. »

« Granger, _donnez_-_moi_ cette feuille. » 

L'adolescente s'avança lentement et déposa la feuille sur le bureau, avant de reculer de quelques pas. Le maître des potions tendit une main nonchalante, ses longs doigts comme des serres, et prit le parchemin, qu'il retourna avant de l'observer attentivement. Sa peau – déjà blanche – vira au transparent avant de passer au rouge. Le professeur lâcha la feuille et se leva lentement. 

Cette fois-ci Hermione sembla vraiment effrayé, mais quelque chose enflammait toujours ses yeux…puis soudain cette chose sembla raviver le flamme qui était en elle (c'est beau, hein ?). ^-^

« Ressemblant, n'est-ce pas professeur ? Ou peut-être qu'il manque…une _queue_ ?» 

« Espèce de sale Sang-de… », commença Rogue, perdant son sang-froid _(et son pantalon par la même occasion…arf…bon ne rêvons pas)_

Pourtant, dans sa précipitation, il en oublia une règle fondamentale à respecter lorsque l'on porte 16 robes (ou 17, tout dépend de la saison): regarder où l'on met les pieds. C'est ainsi que les élèves eurent l'impression que leur professeur s'était jeté sur la jeune fille, alors qu'en réalité il se cassait tout bonnement la gueule, entraînant Hermione dans sa chute. Celle-ci, au sol, se débattit, mais les capes et le poids de l'homme – pas si rachitique que ça – l'empêchait de se relever.

Harry eut l'impression de voir une chauve-souris géante essayer de s'accoupler avec un écureuil brun aux poils frisés.

Rogue n'en menait pas large plus il donnait des coups pour essayer de se débarrasser de ses robes, plus celles-ci se resserraient autour de lui. Il se demanda entre deux débattements comment un cours pourrait jamais être pire.

« Tiens, Severus, je ne savais pas que vous aviez décidé de passer à la pratique dès le premier cours. N'est-ce pas un peu tôt ? » 

Harry sursauta et se retourna, apercevant Dumbledore, à l'entrée de la classe, qui souriait avec malice. L'homme au nez crochu releva la tête, horrifié. « Si je puis me permettre, Severus, ne serait-il pas plus facile d'enlever vos vêtements ? Sans vouloir critiquer votre manière de donner cours, bien sûr… » 

La plupart des élèves s'écrouèrent sur leur banc, retenant difficilement leurs rires, alors que Ron venait de s'évanouir. Dumbledore fit semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué.

« Oh, ne bougez pas, mon cher Severus, je vais vous aider », fit le vieil homme, alors que quelques robes du professeur disparaissaient soudainement. Cela permit à celui-ci de se redresser – et de reprendre tant bien que mal sa dignité. Dès que Hermione se sentit libérée, elle regagna sa place à toute vitesse. Apparemment, s'accoupler avec une chauve-souris géante à moitié déplumée ne faisait pas partie de ses fantasmes d'adolescentes pourtant bourrée d'hormones. 

Lorsque Rogue fut debout, il lissa les 6 maigres robes qui recouvrait encore son corps viril et musclé (selon lui) et lança aux étudiants un regard haineux, pour qu'ils la ferment une fois pour toutes, mais ceux-ci ne remarquèrent pas, leurs yeux humides à force de rire. 

« J'étais simplement venu voir si tout allait bien, s'expliqua Dumbledore. Comme c'est le cas, je vais vous laisser. Bonne journée Severus. » Il fit un clin d'œil discret à Harry et sortit en chantonnant. 

Rogue se rassit et dit, avec toute la dignité dont il était encore capable, tremblant de rage. « Dehors. Tous. »

Les derniers élèves qui s'esclaffaient se turent, s'interrogeant du regard, ne sachant s'ils devaient obéir – il restait encore 30 min avant la fin du cours.

« Monsieur …», commença Draco.

« DEHORS !! »

*****************************************

« Woaw, Hermione », s'exclama Ron, émerveillé, dès qu'ils furent sortis de la classe. « Tu sais que tu arriveras toujours à m'épater. »

« Là, je dois dire que tu y es allée un peu fort », admit Harry, qui n'avait pourtant pas pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à la fin du cours. 

« Il le méritait, c'est tout », fit la jeune Gryffondor avec mauvaise humeur.

« Tout ça pour une bête histoire de queue…je ne te savais pas aussi susceptible, Her-mignonne,… » fit remarquer le rouquin.

« Une _bête_ histoire de queue ?! » s'exclama l'adolescente avec incrédulité. 

« Bah attend, tu en connais toi, des filles avec des queues de singes ? Tu en du en trouver dans le « monstrueux livre des monstres » c'est ça ? » Il éclata de rire, sous l'œil indulgent de Harry, qui se voyait parfois comme une mère poule dont les poussins se prenaient le bec sans arrêt. 

« Et bien oui j'en connais !! » s'écria-t-elle, avant d'accélérer le pas et de les dépasser. 

« Hé, attend-nous, lui lança Ron. Hermione… dis-moi au moins où se trouve ton monstre ! »

« DEVANT TOI, SI TU VEUX TOUT SAVOIR ! » cria-t-elle en se retournant. « J'ai du porter une queue affreuse, longue et poilue durant 10 ans avant que l'on puisse enfin m'opérer ! » Ses yeux étaient humides et Harry se sentit mal.

« Et je peux t'assurer que ce n'était pas gai tous les jours », continua Hermione avant de faire volte-face et de s'enfuir en courant.

« C'était pour ça…wow », bégaya Ron, sous le coup. 

« Allez viens, fit Harry, on retourne au dortoir. »

******************************

Les premiers Serdaigle arrivèrent, bientôt suivis par un groupe de filles de Poufsouffle, et au bout de quelques minutes tous les élèves furent là.

« Monsieur, demanda une Serdaigle audacieuse aux cheveux châtains au bout d'un moment, on ne nous a pas dit pourquoi nous devions venir ici ? »

Rogue se détourna de son chaudron et répondit d'une voix froide: « Ne posez pas de questions. Vous n'avez peut-être pas été prévenus, mais ceci est un cours de potions en extra, étant donné que cette matière est très important pour vos Buses. Aussi vous êtes priés d'apporter vos chaudrons et ingrédients pour la prochaine fois. » 

« Mais monsieur… » gémirent quelques élèves inconscients.

« Silence ! Prenez vos livres sur les herbes à propriétés curatives et lisez le chapitre 7. » _(pour ceux qui ont lu le tome 5 : « There will be no need to talk ) ^-^ _

Il se retourna et glissa des yeux de crapaud dans son récipient bouillonnant, qu'il avait apporté spécialement des cachots. Il se rappela mentalement de faire un petit détour par l'animalerie de Pré-au-Lard avant le dîner, histoire de choper un singe et de lui lancer discrètement un petit sort de Décrochage.

Ensuite il reviendrait au château et étranglerait ce vieux sénile de Dumbledore avec la queue du primate.

Oui, ça lui semblait une bonne idée.

*********************

Et voilà, finish ! ^-^ C'est toujours aussi con, hein ? Rogue en chauve-souris géante, où est-ce que je vais chercher ça… ??? Un homme qui a la grâce du cygne, l'agilité du renard, l'oeil du tigre, la force de l'éléphant et la graisse du phoque…mdr

Bon, une review ou je vous demande de m'envoyer vos schémas humains avec petites flèches pour demain et CROYEZ-MOI je cote sec !! 


	4. Mon Effroyable fiancé

**Genre** : Humour/Parodie (enfin on fait ce qu'on peut hein)

**Catégorie** : pfff un bon vieux pg-13 ce qui signifie je ne sais pas quoi avec ces nouvelles notations…et moi qui aimais tant ce bon vieux « R »…souvenirs souvenirs…

**Résumé** : Vous avez sûrement regardé cette émission, non ? On peut critiquer, moi franchement je me suis bidonnée…Même si la parents de AdEUline sont plus incroyables dans leur stupidité que Laurent…et même si vous n'avez pas regardé c'est pas grave lisez – woups, lîtes quand même y a des beaux mecs dedans -

**Amour Poudlard et beauté : mon effroyable fiancé. **

Hermione tira nerveusement sur sa petite jupette rose. Dans quelques minutes, cinq beaux jeunes hommes passeraient sous la magnifique arcade décorée de fleurs pour venir se poster devant elle, et parmi eux serait son prince charmant.

Elle sentait son cœur battre au fur et à mesure que défilait le compte à rebours sur la caméra à ses côtés. Des millions de personnes allaient regarder son bonheur devenir réalité…Et dire que non seulement elle trouverait l'amour, mais qui plus est ils empocheraient chacun 100 000 mille gallions au terme de ces deux semaines. L'idéal pour acheter un joli petit cottage à deux dans les Highlands, sans compter que le mariage serait entièrement payé par la production ! Jamais ses parents ne s'opposeraient à son bonheur…

« Miss Granger, soyez détendue, vous êtes extrêmement photogénique, la caméra vous adore », fit une maquilleuse en revenant lui repoudrant le nez, avant de vérifier si sa choucroute capillaire tenait toujours aussi bien.

Et ca y était. La lumière rouge de la caméra s'alluma, et le cœur de l'adolescente s'interrompit.

Elle vit les jumeaux Weasley se diriger vers elle, probablement pour lui souhaiter bonne chance, mais au dernier moment ils ôtèrent leur cape, révélant de superbes robes de sorcier toutes dorées et scintillantes. Fred - ou Georges – brandit un micro et se mit à y déblatérer avec enthousiasme, mais Hermione était trop stressée pour comprendre un seul mot. Elle entendit à peine « amour », « charmant », et « champignons » mais ce fut tout.

« Voici notre princesse ! »

L'un des deux jumeaux s'approcha d'elle en tendant la main et la jeune fille la prit fébrilement, se levant.

« A présent Hermione, nos millions de téléspectateurs vont découvrir en même temps que vous les heureux chanceux ! »

Et c'est ainsi que chaque gamine, chaque jeune femme croyant encore au prince charmant tomba de son fauteuil et vint coller ses grands yeux écarquillés sur son écran de télé – provoquant par là un coup de foudre tant au premier qu'au second degré.

L'un après l'autre défilèrent les apollons. Il y eut d'abord Cedric Diggory, ze good looking boy (ressuscité depuis que Cho Chang avait accepté de coucher avec Tortue géniale pour obtenir les Dragon Balls)

Il y eut ensuite Dubois ze sportif, ses longs cheveux lui donnant à présent des petits airs d'Anakin dans la revanche des Sith porno. (et oui Vador fut contraint de se tourner vers le net pour assouvir ses pulsions étant donné que son état physique ne lui permettait plus, mais là n'est pas la question !)

En troisième position, ze mature man, l'homme fort et intelligent que toute jeune fille souffrant du syndrome d'Œdipe tardif se doit de considérer comme son papa et protecteur, Remus Lupin.

En quatrième position, ze celebrity man, Harry Potter tout gelé des cheveux ( à prononcer « gèlé » pour comprendre) avec un sourire ultra-bright sur peau bronzée parce que depuis papy Voldy s'était luxé la hanche en glissant sur Nagini c'était vacances à Tahiti toute l'année.

Enfin, last but not least, ze bad boy, Draco Malfoy, dont la longueur des cheveux atteignait à présent celle du père, ce qui aurait pu provoquer d'autres comparaisons salaces du même type chez les femmes n'étant ni Hermione ni des attardées croyant encore au prince charmant.

_Picoti-picota, picoti-picota… _

« Hermione ? »

_PICOTI-PICOTA, LEVE LA QUEUE ET SAUTE EN BAS… _

« Le choc sans doute », fit Fred-ou-George à la caméra en souriant, tandis que la Gryffondor continuait de fixer les cinq Apollon avec le regard de Alexandre sur son cheval lorsqu'il charge l'éléphant dans la version d'Oliver Stone, c'est-à-dire le regard de ma mère qui voit une tâche sur la petite robe blanche qu'elle avait sortie spécialement pour l'occasion.

En gros un regard de merlan frit puissance douze.

« «Alors, Hermione, toujours pas décidée ? »

_« Mon dieu mon dieu je prends lequel… Diggory pour aller frimer près des copines à l'école, Dubois pour des cours particuliers de quidditch l'après-midi, Harry pour sortir dans les lieux branchés le soir, Malfoy pour l'après soirée torride et bestial, et Remus pour dormir dans ses bras rassurants et…AMSTRAMGRAM -_ »

« Attendez ! Attendez - »

Un rouquin dégingandé grimpa sur le podium à côté des cinq autres pièces de viande, son vieux smoking tout déchiré faisant pâle figure à côté des costumes resplendissants de ses congénères, qui le fixèrent tous avec mépris.

« Hermione, il faut que tu me choisisses ! Moi seul je saurai t'aimer - »

Mais déjà Fred ou Georges avait agrippé le bras de l'adolescente et la déplaçait de l'autre côté de la caméra, de sorte que celle-ci se tourne vers eux et que Ron puisse être tabassé par les trolls de la sécurité sans que cela ne se voit.

« Alors jeune princesse, le choix est-il fait ? »

« Heu…oui - »

« Alors maintenant allons de ce pas rejoindre nos apollons, auxquels je vais devoir demander de quitter le podium », fit l'un des jumeaux tandis que l'autre se mettait à jongler avec bébés oursins pour amuser le public. Ils s'approchèrent tous les deux du podium, un « schprlouf » bien gluant (si si imaginez le bruit) retentissant sous leurs pieds tandis qu'ils marchèrent sur les restes de Ron.

C'est avec regret que la jeune fille vit les cinq étalons sortir du paddock, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas VRAIMENT pris une décision…

« Hermione », dit George-ou-Fred d'une voix qui se voulait sérieuse, la caméra se rapprochant d'eux. « Je vous rappelle les règles. Sous cette arcade va surgir un homme avec lequel vous allez devoir cohabiter durant deux semaines, pour terminer par le présenter à vos parents, en leur déclarant que vous avez décidé de vous marier tous les deux. Si durant le mariage, tout le monde est présent et que personne n'empêche la cérémonie de se dérouler, vous empochez chacun 100 000 gallions. Tout est clair ? »

« Ouiouioui » répondit la jeune fille en hochant frénétiquement la tête comme prise d'épilepsie. Si on prononçait encore une fois le mot « mariage », elle avait un orgasme devant les 50 millions de personnes regardant l'émission.

« Cependant, il y a quelque chose que nous ne vous avons pas dit, Hermione », fit l'autre jumeau en arrivant, le visage couvert d'épines lui donnant l'air d'un hérisson. « L'homme qui va franchir ce portail ne sera PAS celui que vous avez choisi. Mais les règles du jeu restent les mêmes. »

« Nié ? » La jeune fille sortit de sa torpeur fantasmagorique pour fixer le rouquin du merlin frit puissance trois seulement.

« Hermione, devant tous nos téléspectateurs va apparaître votre futur prince charmant, votre _effroyable_ fiancé ! Mesdames et messieurs…Rêvetsuce Gore ! »

Et sous le regard horrifié de la jeune fille, avide des présentateurs, vitreux des téléspectateurs mâles et hallucinés des femelles, un subtil mélange de vautour et de chauve-souris franchit le portail.

Hermione leva les yeux vers Fred, George, le caméraman qui mangeait son sandwich, et dévoila sa petite culotte en dentelle ornée de petites Cendrillons à des millions de méduses sorciéfiées et sorciers médusés – c'est-à-dire, pour ceux qui ont séché la gymnastique à l'école, qu'elle venait de nous faire une superbe salto glissé au sol avec grand écart américain (bien involontaire mais artistique quand même).

----------------------------------

Un décor enchanteur : plein de petits oiseaux accrochés au mur, apparemment ensorcelés pour faire pioupiou, une superbe tapisserie rose avec des petites fleurs, une fenêtre laissant passer les rayons d'un soleil qui ne devait certainement pas être Ecossais (arf) ou Belge (ça existe le soleil belge ?), une immense bibliothèque…

C'est dans ce décor enchanteur et digne de contes de fée que Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Se demandant si elle ne rêvait pas, elle cligna des yeux. Mais la deuxième fois, une tête se trouvait au-dessus d'elle. Une harpie. Ou une vieille brosse à chiottes. Ou un subtil mélange des deux, la moumoute de Marylin Manson en plus.

La jeune fille vit le nez crochu se rapprocher d'elle, lorsqu'elle fut prise à la gorge par une odeur épouvantable qui lui rappela l'haleine alcoolisée de MacGonagall lorsqu'elle l'avait prise par le cou pour les souffler ses petits secrets de séduction lors de cet affreux bal de Noël.

C'est avec horreur qu'un trou s'ouvrit sur cette face étirée, peut-être une bouche qui sait, et la jeune fille pria pour que cet humanoïde lui annonce qu'elle venait de faire un affreux cauchemar, ou qu'elle avait avalé une Potion Délirante, voire même pris un sort de Confusion en pleine figure…

« Mes toilettes sont bouchées, j'ai du utiliser les vôtres. »

Et la vision d'horreur disparut.

L'adolescente se redressa, suffoquant, et courut à la fenêtre – l'intention d'y sauter lui traversant brièvement l'esprit – mais réussit à ne se contenter que de l'ouvrir, respirant l'air frais à grande bouchée.

Elle aperçut alors l'immense lac dans laquelle le calamar géant se faisait dorer les tentacules au soleil. Elle soupira avec soulagement. Au moins, elle était dans un lieu connu : Poudlard…

Seulement on était en juillet, non ?

Son regard se posa alors sur plusieurs hommes, affairés autour d'une immense caméra là en bas dans la cour. Ils levèrent les yeux vers elle, lui faisant signe, tandis que l'un deux levaient la caméra vers elle.

Et tout revint en mémoire à la jeune fille : le concours, qu'elle avait gagné, lui permettant de vivre pendant de deux semaines dans le château de ses rêves avec l'homme de ses rêves. Heureuse, elle leur fit un grand signe en secouant sa tête, ce qui fit onduler ses longs cheveux bruns de princesse. Le cameraman lui fit signe qu'elle était parfaite et l'adolescente retourna à nouveau dans la chambre, après avoir envoyé un dernier baiser aux téléspectateurs.

Une fois dans la chambre, elle se pouponna quelques heures devant son miroir parlant (cf la Belle et la Bête) avant de sortir de sa chambre et de descendre les escaliers de quinze mètres de large dès fois qu'on aurait envie de faire venir un éléphant obèse dans sa baraque à douze millions de Gallions.

_« Hermione, vous devez à présent vous rendre à la salle à manger pour prendre votre déjeuner_ », fit une voix-off, comme si la Gryffondor avait pu avoir l'idée d'aller faire un safari dans la forêt Interdite à huit heures du matin.

Elle se dirigea donc vers la salle à manger, au milieu de laquelle se dressait une table recouverte d'un petit-déjeuner de…de princesse, dans le mille. Que du bon et du coloré, mais pas plus de 13 calories.

Hermione s'installa et beurra délicatement sa tartine. Au moment où elle déposait délicatement ses dents sur celle-ci, un homme entra dans la pièce.

Severus Rogue.

Hermione voulut lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se déplacer sur le plateau pendant le tournage de l'émission, car elle savait que ce pauvre homme vivait à Poudlard même pendant les vacances, lorsque la voix-off se fit à nouveau entendre.

_« Rêvetsuce, n'oubliez pas d'embrasser votre fiancée comme il se doit. »_

Bouche grande ouverte, tartine collée au palais, Hermione sentit une vieille pieuvre sèche effleurer ses joues.

« Ne posez pas de questions, j'ai besoin d'argent », lui souffla Rogue à l'oreille pour ne pas que la caméra le voit. Il vint ensuite s'asseoir en face d'elle.

Une fois que la jeune fille eut réussi à avaler les restes de sa tartine et qu'elle se fut lancé deux trois sorts de Désétouffage, elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, hésitant entre l'amusement et le désespoir. « _Rêvetsuce_ ? » articula-t-elle silencieusement, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire lorsqu'elle vit le regard noir que lui adressa le Maître des Potions.

S'il ne voulait pas être reconnu, même en changeant de nom c'était pas gagné… L'adolescente se mit à rire, décidant qu'après tout 100 000 mille gallions seraient quand même les bienvenus. Elle aurait tout le temps de se trouver un prince charmant après, et puis depuis qu'elle avait vu Dubois et Malfoy en smoking elle commençait à se demander si…

« Passez-moi le sel, Granger. »

Hermione le fixa d'un air stupéfait, puis lui donna la récipient, l'observant saler ses crêpes jusqu'à l'extrême, avant de les engouffrer, ses cheveux touchant presque la table le faisant ressembler à un lombric en train de se nourrir.

----------------

_& Hermione &_

_& Elle ne sait pas que Rêvetsuce n'est pas un acteur &_

« Bon, c'est vrai, puisque nous sommes en dehors de l'école – enfin, que les cours sont finis je veux dire - j'avais espéré que son comportement serait différent… »

La jeune fille soupira, fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais il y a quelque chose de spécial avec lui, et puis il est tellement bizarre…j'ai toujours eu la certitude qu'il jouait un rôle… »

-----------------

Fin du premier épisode.

Comment va réagir la jeune fille en réalisant que Rêvetsuce est bel et bien un immonde dégueulasse pervers et complexé ? Finira-t-elle par réaliser qu'il ne joue aucun rôle ?

Rev' arrivera-t-il à convaincre Herm' de l'apprécier ? En aura-t-il seulement envie ?

Rendez-vous au prochain épisode de…

« Mon effroyable fiancé » !


End file.
